


Arousing fear

by killing_kurare



Series: Darker Shades of Black [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fear of Discovery, Fingerfucking, Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fear of being caught is more arousing than Narcissa wants to admit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arousing fear

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- glass

 

 

Narcissa moans louder as Bellatrix increases the speed of her moving fingers inside her body. She tries to hold herself back, but isn’t very successful.

“Aren’t you a naughty girl?” Bellatrix grins, removes her fingers and pushes Narcissa’s naked body against the tall window, presses her sister’s breasts against the cool glass before continuing her work on her cunt.

Narcissa looks outside into the garden, sees her mother and her aunt sitting at a table. Her aunt just had to raise her head to see what was going on, and the blonde is torn between arousal and fear.

“Yes, they could see you any moment … see how your tits press against the window, see your dripping cunt being fucked by me. Oh, what would you do, Narcissa, what would you do?”

She doesn’t know, but let alone the fear of being caught, of not being able to take her eyes off the two women below sends her over the edge, being wetter than ever as her muscles clench around Bellatrix’ hand who has no mercy and just keeps ramming into her harder and harder.


End file.
